The present invention pertains to diapers, incontinence garments, and the like, and more specifically to a disposable diaper, disposable incontinence garment, and the like in which attachment is accomplished with an improved mechanical fastening system.
Diapers or incontinence garments generally comprise a liquid-impermeable barrier sheet, a liquid-permeable bodyside liner, and an absorbent medium therebetween. They may generally include some type of attaching system for fitting the diaper or garment to the wearer. The present invention is intended for use with these types of articles, and also with other types of articles that require some type of attaching feature, such articles being surgical gowns, and other personal care or health care garments.
Mechanical attachments, such as hook-and-loop systems, have been used on garments in the past. However, various limitations have prevented the widespread commercialization of these systems on disposable garments or other disposable articles. The most apparent limitations to the commercialization include the cost of the system and the functionality of that system. Typically, the cost and functionality of the system is a tradeoff. In other words, greater functionality and performance can be achieved by using more expensive materials.
Generally, hook-and-loop systems fail in the "peel" mode. For example, a peel mode exists when one component is held stationary, while the second component is pulled off the first component sequentially. When two attaching components, such as a plurality of hooks and a plurality of loops, are disengaged in the peel mode, the hooks and loops are progressively separated. That is, each row or line of hooks is disengaged a little at a time until all of the hooks are disengaged from their respective loops. The peel performance of hook-and-loop systems is very sensitive to the cost/performance ratio. Generally, to obtain higher peel, a higher basis weight loop must be used which ultimately translates to more loops, thicker fabric, and greater overall cost.
A "shear" mode failure, in comparison, exists when the two components are being pulled apart by oppositely directed forces lying in the same plane. The shear mode action is a sliding, linear action, in contrast to the peel mode which is a curvilinear type of motion or action.
A "latching" mode failure exists when the two components are being pulled apart by oppositely directed forces acting generally perpendicular to the plane of the components.